Smalden Joveson
Emma (sister) Jupiter the Great (father) Lady Glen (mother) Winslow Joveson (brother) Whitbie Joveson (brother) King Walter Good (grandfather) Bleston (uncle) Kylen (cousin) |status = Undetermined |home = Natalia |also known as = Smalls Prince Jupiter Prince Smalden Joveson |titles = Prince of the Thirty Warrens |affiliations = The Resistance |appears = The Green Ember The Last Archer Ember Falls Ember Rising The First Fowler |mentioned = }} malden "Smalls" Joveson, also known as "Jupiter Smalls", is the youngest son of King Jupiter of the Thirty Warrens and his chosen heir, and thus the rightful bearer of the Green Ember. Biography Early life Smalls was the last born of King Jupiter's sons, and never grew to the same physical stature as his brothers. However, according to Heather Longtreader, King Jupiter recognized qualities in his son worthy of the kingship of the Thirty Warrens, and thus bequeathed to him the Green Ember. After Jupiter was murdered by Morbin Blackhawk, Smalls' older brothers (including Winslow and Whitbie Joveson) were apparently ignorant of or unwilling to recognize his claim to the throne. Since they felt that they could not hold back Morbin's hordes, they decided to coalesce under his rule, (an action of which Whitbie later repented), at which point they exiled Smalls along with his chosen guardian, Wilfred Longtreader, who had been a loyal servant of his father. His younger sister Emma, an infant at the time, was committed to the care of Lord Rake of Cloud Mountain, and chosen to succeed Smalls if he should die without an heir. ''The Green Ember Following their banishment from the First Warren, Smalls and Wilfred made their way to Nick Hollow to visit Wilfred's brother Whittle and his wife Sween, along with their children, Picket and Heather. Unfortunately, they arrived only to find that they had been beaten to Nick Hollow by a pack of wolves under the evil Redeye Garlackson. They were unable to save Whittle, Sween, and their youngest son Jacket from being captured, but were able to come to the aid of Picket and Heather. Smalls was able to combat a wolf and help Wilfred drive off Redeye, after which Smalls entered the Seven Mounds in order to help Picket and Heather out. Smalls managed to carry the unconscious Heather through the mounds as they attempted to escape Redeye's minions, though he unwittingly inspired resentment in Picket against his various actions and mannerisms. The two eventually made their way to the seventh mound and, after Picket was unable to determine which path to take, Smalls chose a route that plunged them into a deep cavern with an underground lake. Smalls was knocked unconscious, but Picket and the revived Heather were able to get him into a boat that they found and escape, rejoining Wilfred in the process. Smalls soon recovered from his injury, and held conference with Wilfred while the others slept, breaking it off when Picket awoke. During the group's trip to Decker's Landing, Smalls' gloomy comments about the likely unfortunate fate of Heather and Picket's family caused Picket to voice his disliking of Smalls. Rather than become angry at the other buck, Smalls expressed approval at Picket's anger, and was even content with it being directed at him for the present. The group later arrived at the landing to find it ablaze with wolves patrolling nearby, and were thus forced to move into the nearby woods to seek cover. Smalls acted as a scout and informed the others when they could move safely, and later carried Picket briefly after he tripped and injured himself. As the group moved through the forest to find refuge in Cloud Mountain, Smalls later joined Heather in asking Wilfred for a stop for Picket's sake. The group eventually arrived at Cloud Mountain and were met by the Forest Guard under Pacer. Smalls bristled when they were denied entry until Lord Rake could approve them, but the citadel lord shortly arrived and welcomed the group inside. Smalls and Wilfred donned hooded cloaks to conceal themselves, as all Longtreaders (one of which Smalls was considered as due to his concealed identity and his association with Wilfred) were held in suspicion among those rabbits who counted them a part of The Resistance due to Garten Longtreader's treachery against King Jupiter, which had resulted in his death at Jupiter's Crossing. During this time Heather and Picket came to believe that Smalls was the son of Finnbar Smalls, a great painter slain during the Afterterrors. Smalls joined Wilfred and Lord Rake in coming to the aid of Helmer when one of the captain's training exercises went dangerously wrong. They succeeded in saving his life, and despite sustaining an injury to one foot Smalls acknowledged Helmer with Blackstar's oath. He was forced to use crutches for a time due to his injury, and later came across Picket after the younger buck had an altercation with the Cloud Mountain guards. After helping Picket get out of trouble, Smalls rebuked him and advised him to change his attitude. During his time on Cloud Mountain, Smalls spent a great deal of time in Light Hall in the company of Master Luthe Glazier, who was one of a handful to know of Smalls' true identity. He also came to be acquainted with Kyle, who informed Smalls that his mother was in danger and needed help. Smalls approached Heather to learn whether she trusted Kyle, and she responded in the affirmative despite some misgivings. With this confirmation, Smalls chose to depart Cloud Mountain alone to go to the aid of his mother, though he kept the Green Ember with him contrary to Kyle's counsel. After saying farewell to Master Luthe and asking Heather to advise Wilfred of his departure, Smalls left the mountain and made his way to Jupiter's Crossing. He walked into a trap, orchestrated by Kyle on the orders of his father Bleston, and was captured by Redeye Garlackson and Garten Longtreader. However, Picket came racing to his aid after learning of Kyle's treachery, and in a miraculous display slew Redeye after defeating two birds of prey who had accompanied him. The two then led the arriving reinforcements from Cloud Mountain against an attacking force of wolves, driving them back. At this point, Smalls disclosed his true identity to all and expressed his thankfulness to the loyal Longtreaders for their service. The Last Archer During the events of ''The Green Ember, it is revealed that Smalls frequented the Standing Stones at Cloud Mountain, visiting them every morning and evening. During one such visit he met Jo Shanks, and the two spoke atop the seventh standing stone for a time. Smalls' innate wisdom so impressed Jo that the archer confessed a great deal to Smalls that he had told few others. In seeking to avoid further exposure, Jo questioned Smalls' own plans, and learned that Smalls had a doe in mind that he would like to marry. Smalls later intervened when the soldiers from Halfwind Citadel, Jo included, surrounded Wilfred with drawn blades. ''Ember Falls After receiving intelligence from Captain Frye on the possible whereabouts of Heather and Picket's family, Smalls led a mission hoping to save them. He and Picket scouted ahead, only to find the camp deserted, and were attacked by a trio of birds. They were able to collapse an empty barracks on the three predators, killing two while the third was dispatched by arriving reinforcements. After the camp had been searched, Smalls had at least some of the recovered ore sent to Harbone Citadel and forged into a new sword for Picket. Some time later at Halfwind Citadel, Smalls enjoyed a brief walk with Heather before Captain Frye arrived with news. Smalls convened a council in Lord Ramnor's ready room, inviting the Longtreaders, Captains Frye and Helmer, Lords Ramnor and Victor, and Coleden and Heyna Blackstar. There they learned of an approaching army of rabbits, larger than any ever seen and coming from an area in which Morbin was not known to have assets. At the advice of all his counselors, it was determined that Smalls should travel to Kingston for a conference with the various lords while Halfwind prepared for an attack. At this time, Smalls revealed Emma's true identity to his council, and asked that they not tell her of her heritage for her own sake. After the council adjourned, he spoke in private with Picket and informed him of news. This turned out to be intelligence indicating that Picket's father was in a slave camp in the Shade Hills, which was on Smalls' way to Kingston. Smalls then informed Picket that all of his advisors had counseled him against attempting a rescue, despite his own wish to do so. Picket pleaded with him to make the attempt, and after vowing to do all that he could Smalls asked for Picket's sword. The weapon proved to have a secret compartment in its hilt, and Smalls placed the Green Ember there, entrusting it to Picket as a precaution against his death. His concerns proved to be well-founded, as when his escort attacked the camp on his orders they were ambushed by numerous birds. Smalls and his forces fought bravely, but many were killed or carried off. Smalls himself was run through and then carried off (according to Uncle Wilfred) with both Wilfred and Lord Victor being convinced of his death. Ember Rising'' After being thrown into the Tomb of Lander's Dragons on Forbidden Island, a mortally wounded Heather came across Smalls' body. Grieving over him, she laid her head on his chest, only to lift it again in astonishment after a few seconds. Physical appearance Smalls is the youngest and smallest in physical magnitude of all of King Jupiter's sons, however, he is much stronger than he seems, as is evidenced when he carried Heather through the length of the Seven Mounds. He has pure white fur, and is known to have a somewhat wise and regal air about him. Personality and traits Smalls is a kind, quiet rabbit, who has experienced a lot throughout his life (which caused him to have a great deal more wisdom than was commonly allotted to rabbits of his age), thus giving him a non-optimistic view of the future. He was, however, not quick to trust just anyone, as he had suffered betrayal from some of his closest friends and family. Family tree Relationships Jupiter Goodson King Jupiter was Smalls' father, and despite being his youngest son was seen as the most worthy to succeed him as King of Natalia. Lady Glen Winslow Joveson Whitbie Joveson Emma Wilfred Longtreader Heather Longtreader Picket Longtreader Trivia *S. D. Smith made Smalls short because he felt that it would be funny for a prince to be the last hope of the Cause, yet small in stature.https://peonysquill.wordpress.com/2019/02/11/my-visit-to-the-green-ember-live/ *The surname "Joveson" is a reference to Smalls being the son of Jupiter Goodson, as "Jove" is derived from the Roman name "Jupiter."http://www.behindthename.com/name/jove Gallery References Category:Articles with corresponding galleries Category:Characters Category:Ember Falls characters Category:Ember Rising characters Category:The Green Ember characters Category:King Jupiter's heirs Category:The Last Archer characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:The First Fowler characters